


Техническая сторона магии

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Написано по вдохновению от заявки: «Достаточно развитая технология - не отличима от магии. Что-нибудь про это - маги принимают какое-нибудь техническое изобретение маглов за убер-магическую плюшку, или маглы списывают магическое явление на новые технологии». Таймлайн для Тони Старка - до создания Железного Человека (т.е. примерно середина девяностых годов)
Kudos: 9





	Техническая сторона магии

— Форменное безобразие, — едва свернув за угол, пропыхтел Артур Уизли, вытирая с лица вонючую жижу — результат прицельного «выстрела».

В преддверии первого апреля некоторые отделы Министерства магии охватил такой ажиотаж, что стоило больших трудов не попасться на очередной розыгрыш сотрудников того или иного отдела. Вот и над плюющимися портретами наверняка постарался клуб игроков в плюй-камни. Прищурившись, мистер Уизли заметил небольшой гладкий шарик, вделанный в позолоченную раму, и раздраженно пробормотал: 

— Просто верх остроумия!

Новый меткий плевок заставил его досадливо поморщиться, но едва он собрался наложить на распоясавшийся портрет замораживающие чары, как вдруг заметил сиротливо лежащую посередине коридора консервную банку. Брови мистера Уизли возмущенно поползли вверх: даже если министр ушел в отпуск, это вовсе не значило, что все вокруг можно превращать в бедлам!

Пыхтя от возмущения, мистер Уизли наклонился и схватил банку, украшенную кокетливой надписью: _«Я барабулька в масле — попробуй меня!»_. Так и не успев выразить вслух кипевшее негодование, он внезапно почувствовал сильный, чуть не сломавший его пополам рывок, а затем стены Министерства исчезли.

С протяжным криком рухнув на пол, мистер Уизли услышал, как в наступившей тишине консервная банка гордо звякнула и покатилась прочь, окропив зловонным маслом дорогой паркет. Кое-как вытащив застрявшую в кармане пиджака волшебную палочку, мистер Уизли сел и издал тихое восклицание.

Его окружало царство многочисленных, изогнутых под странными углами поверхностей из бетона, стекла и дерева. Минимальное количество мебели делало огромную круглую комнату еще просторней, а гигантские панорамные окна, казалось, стирали все мыслимые границы между этим странным домом и звездным небом, безмолвно следившим за ошарашенным волшебником.

Мистер Уизли робко поднялся на ноги и попытался понять, откуда льется приглушенный свет, но ни люстр, ни фонарей так и не обнаружил. Его вдруг пошатнуло, и он поспешно оперся ладонью о ближайшую стену.

— Доступ запрещен, — мгновенно раздался бесстрастный голос.

Нервно дернувшись, мистер Уизли тут же убрал руку и наставил волшебную палочку на небольшой глянцевый квадрат, вделанный в стену, однако больше ничего не происходило. 

— Простите, — начал он неуверенно, — здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Не дождавшись ответа, мистер Уизли вновь приложил ладонь к холодной пластине.

— Доступ запрещен, — предупредил тот же голос.

— Меня зовут Артур Уизли, — торопливо начал он. — Где я…

— Доступ запрещен.

Потолок угрожающе замерцал красным, и мистер Уизли поспешно отшатнулся. Не зная, что делать дальше, он коротко вздохнул и осторожно опустился в широкое кожаное кресло. Миг, и в камине слева от него что-то щелкнуло, вспыхнул неяркий огонь. Широкая зеркальная пластина на стене напротив засветилась суетливо движущимися картинками, и помещение наполнили громкие звуки, отдаленно напоминавшие музыку. Из раскрывшейся на потолке щели спустился огромный шар, который начал медленно крутиться, озаряя стены разноцветными огоньками.

Резко вскочив, мистер Уизли заметался по комнате, тыча палочкой во все стороны и отчаянно пытаясь успокоить оживший дом. Пробегая мимо барной стойки, за которой вдруг распахнулся белоснежный шкаф с рядами запотевших бутылок, мистер Уизли поскользнулся, с воплем рухнул и добрых девять футов проехал по натертому паркету.

Внезапно музыка стихла, а с нижнего этажа послышались чьи-то уверенные шаги.

— Мисс Поттс, вы решили устроить вечеринку, а меня даже не пригласили?

Мистер Уизли замер, остро ощущая пропитавший лацканы пиджака мерзкий запах рыбных консервов. Судя по легкому акценту, хозяин дома был американцем. Внутри все похолодело, а перед глазами так и замелькали истеричные заголовки газет: _«Незаконное проникновение в дом иностранного волшебника», «Преступные наклонности сотрудников Министерства магии», «Артур Уизли — вор?»_.

Шаги стихли, и мистер Уизли с ужасом уставился на пару начищенных лаковых туфель, остановившихся прямо перед его носом.

— Да-а-а, на мою помощницу ты явно не тянешь, — раздался чей-то веселый голос. — У нас назначена встреча?

Высокий молодой мужчина в магловском дорогом костюме, хитро прищурившись, протянул руку вконец растерявшемуся мистеру Уизли.

— Что предпочитаете — вино, коньяк, а может, немного бренди для начала?

Он быстро прошел за барную стойку и, не сводя с нежданного гостя пристального взгляда, быстро наполнил два бокала янтарной жидкостью.

— Джарвис, — внезапно громко позвал он кого-то. — Разве я отключал защитные протоколы на случай проникновения в дом посторонних?

— К сожалению, да, сэр, — раздался из ниоткуда уже хорошо знакомый мистеру Уизли голос.

— Серьезно? — хозяин дома скептически откинул голову назад. — Это когда…

— Когда вы были пьяны, сэр, и захотели сыграть в прятки с полковником Роудсом. Пригласили его к себе, а сами спрятались в одном из казино Нью-Йорка.

— Ах да, — нисколько не смутившись протянул тот и подал стакан испуганному мистеру Уизли. — Тогда запиши: впредь не выполнять моих указаний, если я буду…

— Под градусом, — услужливо подсказал голос.

— В точку!

Мужчина залпом выпил свою порцию.

— Я Тони Старк, хотя вам наверняка это известно. А вы?..

— Артур Уизли, — поспешно представился тот, пожимая протянутую руку. — Простите за вторжение, очень глупо получилось… 

Он нервно отпил из бокала и, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, добавил:

— Первый раз сталкиваюсь с таким невероятным уровнем бытовой магии.

— Магии? — озадаченно переспросил Старк.

— Нет, я понимаю, что вы заколдовали часть магловских изобретений, — мистер Уизли многозначительно понизил голос, — но в МАКУСА наверняка не столь строгие законы, как в нашем Министерстве магии. И знаете… я просто в восхищении.

— Джарвис, — напряженным голосом вдруг произнес Старк, — полное досье на Артура Уизли.

Мистер Уизли окончательно растерялся, когда одна из бронзовых статуэток вдруг прошлась по нему плоским снопом света, похожим на полураскрытый веер, а затем голос невидимого всезнайки начал рассказывать его подробную биографию. Старк так и застыл с пустым бокалом в руке.

— Волшебник? — произнес он наконец. — Настоящий? Который умеет колдовать?

— Только не говорите, что вы магл, — дрожащим голосом невпопад ответил мистер Уизли. — Это же полное нарушение Статута о Секретности! 

Покачав головой, Старк отошел к барной стойке и вернулся уже с парой бутылок.

— Обещаю никому на вас не стучать… — шепнул он, ободряюще похлопав мистера Уизли по плечу, и тут же добавил: — …если расскажете, как попали сюда.

Недолго поборовшись с совестью, но в конце концов уступив любопытству, тот принял бутылку и вздохнул:

— С помощью этой консервной банки. Она оказалась порталом.

— Вот этот кусок жести может искривлять время и пространство? — восхитился Старк.

— Ну… в какой-то мере, — неуверенно подтвердил мистер Уизли.

— Я тут работаю над одним проектом… Мне было бы очень интересно узнать ваше мнение о нем.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Старк направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

— Ну, вы идете или нет? — послышался его нетерпеливый голос.

Мистер Уизли колебался недолго. Оставив бутылку на ближайшем столике, он поспешил следом: продолжение вечера обещало стать куда более интересным, чем его неудачное начало.


End file.
